1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed towards casters, and more particularly, to a caster guard for both rigid and swivel style casters.
2. Background of the Invention
The invention is a protective device to prevent foot injury to the operator and or bystander of various types of material handling equipment that contain rigid and or swivel style casters. The caster guard disclosed herein was designed due to injuries noted at various customer facilities resulting from casters installed on moving material handling carts.